


Pillow Fights

by destiny335



Series: Drarry Drabble [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants to cuddle while Draco starts a pillow fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fights

_*Draco's Point of View*_

  "Draco, your boyfriend is here." As Blaise barges - rudely may I add - into my room, telling me Harry has arrived, he already made himself at home, throwing his shoes with my own and laying on my bed.

   "Thanks for the little introduction Blaise, but you don't need to do that every time I come for a visit."

   "Yeah, whatever. By the way, next time, use a silence charm. Not everybody likes to hear your moans and groans while banging each other."

   And with that, Blaise slammed the door shut, wanting to escape us being lovey dovey as fast as possible.

   "So... Potter, whatcha want to do today?"

   "Well, since it _is_ almost ten, I thought we could just cuddle a bit."

   "I think that's a perfect plan." We quickly shed our pants, both now in boxers and our t-shirts.

   I quickly climbed onto Harry, straddling him and just smirking. I slowly rocked back and forth, loving the friction and Harry's facial expressions.

   " _Real_ funny Draco. I don't want to ruin these new boxers."

   I stared at my boyfriend's boxer, staring at it appreciatively. They were black, just like his hair and I just wanted to take them off instantly.

   "Don't even think about it Draco. Remember, just cuddling."

   "Awww! Come on Harry."

   "Nuh-uh. Just cuddling. Now come cuddle with me."

   I just smirked at his boyfriend, slyly grabbing a striped green and white pillow from behind Harry. While still straddling him, I playfully hit Harry with it.

"Draco!" Harry laughed, now reaching for his own pillow.

   As we continue to hit each other with pillows, we both couldn't contain our laughter, having the best time just being with each other. When we both were tired out, I was still straddling Harry, a pillow ready to attack one last time.

   Harry, still giggling a bit, held up a hand, showing he surrenders. "Okay, okay, I give up!"

   I smirked a little devious smirk. "Perfect!" And with that, we finally cuddled, bringing me extreme happiness to be in the arms of my lover and best friend.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
